oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Giorgio Tsoukalos
'''Giorgio '''is an ancient astronaut theorist and Ben's friend. He runs the Baumannville Alien Museum. Background Giorgio has been friends with Gilbert Gottfried since they were kids, and the duo also knew Ferrick, Baumann, and Andy. As a teenager, he was mugged by Arm Cannon but saved by Baumann. He met Ben sometime before the start of OMC. History OMC Giorgio first appeared in How Eatle Saved Christmas, where he went on the trip with the gang. He helped them fight Incurseans during Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, and started dating Gwen, though they quickly broke up since he's too good for her. Shortly afterwards, he asked Ben for help when Farquaads attacked his museum. In Something Gilbert This Way Comes, he got into a fight with Gilbert after Gilbert told a joke he found offensive. After some battle magic shenanigans, he forgave Gilbert and they became friends again. He continued to run the museum and offer his expertise on matters of aliens. Giorgio was considered a close enough friend of Ben to be kidnapped by the Negative Bautenn. He also attended Ben's wedding. His final major adventure was helping Ben and Good Maltruant recover Justin Bieber's microphone. In the final scene of OMC, he ordered a Crystal Skull online. FA Giorgio needed Ben's help when his Skull arrived and was immediately stolen by Evil Shocksquatch. He continued to help Ben learn the locations of other Skulls. When Ben recovered all of them, he gave them to Giorgio to hide. He celebrated several holidays with the team. Giorgio once again helped Ben and Good Maltruant fight Little King John, going to the spirit realm in order to stop him. He also got locked in Baumann's freezer with Ben and some others, where he tried to act as a voice of reason. When Ra'ad took over future Ben's body, he went to the museum first in search of the Map of Infinity. Giorgio called Ben and Ferrick to stop him, but they were unable. Ra'ad eventually left on his own. In The Mistake of God, he accompanied Ben to the Illuminati headquarters, where all the new information about ancient aliens and conspiracies made him orgasm then die. TAOO In Obama, Giorgio, and the NHAB Annunaki, he met an alien that he believed to be ancient. In Obama's John Lithgoween, he threw a Shrekoween party Personality Giorgio is studious and academic, wishing to learn all he can about ancient aliens despite being the world's foremost expert. He is serious and dislikes Ben fighting in his museum, as well as people insulting his field. Appearances OMC *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Something Gilbert This Way Comes *The Return of Ferrick 10 *The Deal *Requiem for an Eh *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Good Maltruant is Not Helping *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc FA *Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls *Universe vs. Wyatt *Have I Got Another Deal For You *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Christmas With The Donald *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (past) *The Bottle Episode *The End of OMC *The Mistake of God TAOO *Obama, Giorgio, and the NHAB Annunaki *Obama's John Lithgoween Gallery Giorgio FA OMC.png|FA design in OMC Kid Giorgio.png|10 years old Giorgio Mech Armor.png|Alien mech armor Giorgio Past.png|Past Trivia *Aliens *He does not like Vilgax *he and gwen have broken up by now Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Real people